


<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-5 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-5 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

「唔嗯！」崔維斯低低的呻吟了一聲，慾望在他的身上燒灼著他的神經，水霧朦朧的藍眼睛氤氳著嬝嬝的蒸氣像隨時都要從眼框裡破碎一樣，阿奴毗亞就像個女王般的騎乘在他的身上，她身上的每一寸皮膚都泛著誘人的女神氣息，她的乳房堅挺腰肢似乎不盈一握，每當她在崔維斯的身上操弄著的時候，她的胸部就會在他的眼前蕩出好看的餘波，她身上的肌肉會拉伸出美麗而充滿活力的線條，緊緊啜著他陰莖的那個地方就像張饑渴小嘴似的，不停的淌下涎液將兩人交合之處弄的一片濕糊黏膩，從崔維斯的方向能清楚的看到對方的小穴是如何吞吐他的陰莖的，那個女性的柔軟濕潤的密地。

他們的關係維持了一個多月，在第一次接受了阿奴毗亞的誘惑之後，崔維斯沒有推拒她對自己的任何性幻想，漸漸的他了解到，這個女官對他的感覺就像賽特一樣，他們都想掌控他的一切，他們都將他當成了可以支配的玩物…一陣快感竄上了他被深處的第二張小口吸啜的頭部，這讓崔維斯有種將要被滅頂的空白，他知道自己再也撐不了多久了，阿奴毗亞看起來也是這樣，她整個人向前用赤裸汗濕的乳房壓貼在崔維斯的胸前，慾望在她的身上開出了豔麗而且妖嬈的花朵，更加濕潤的水液從女性特有的蜜處噴湧而出，澆灌在崔維斯的莖身頭部之上，蜜穴裡的嫩肉緊緊的絞纏著他，似乎不願意讓那根東西離開。

「看起來你們玩的很開心嘛？介意我參加嗎？」似乎只是一陣風吹過的間隙，賽特那種帶著沙啞的低沉嗓音出現在層層紗帳之外，「賽特！」崔維斯低叫了一聲，沙漠的風吹開了層層的軟紗，帶來了灼熱的彷彿焦炎的氣息，崔維斯的慾望來不及抒發就失去了依憑，半軟的從女人的陰道裡滑了出來，沾了女人體液濕亮的半挺肉莖看在賽特的眼裡非常刺眼，但很明顯他的怒火是針對那個偷竊他的所有物的大膽女賊，「主…主人！」阿奴毗亞在看到賽特出現的時候就整個人嚇軟在床邊了，她顧不得自己還未著半縷，整個人甚至還處在高潮的餘韻中就連滾帶爬的跌下床，整個人跪在地上縮成一團劇烈的顫抖著。

崔維斯從床上爬起來想探身去看阿奴毗亞的情況，殊不知他才剛坐起來就整個人被賽特給抓回去，下巴跟胸口硬生生的撞在堅硬的肩膀皮甲上，半挺在下身的那根肉莖被賽特粗糙結實的大手攢住，帶上了讓人感到疼痛的揉搓力氣，熟悉的讓崔維斯幾乎是一瞬間就失去了抵抗的力量，他雙手緊緊的攀住賽特的肩膀，以支撐自己不停顫抖的身體，背著主子搞在一起如果主子計較起來後果可以非常嚴重，崔維斯已經有了被處罰甚至被殺掉的結果，但是賽特摟在他腰上的手臂雖然力量很大卻是充滿濃濃佔有慾的，還有握住他命根子的那隻手，用熟悉的疼痛將崔維斯溜遠的性慾給喚了回來。

「屬於我的東西被別人碰了呢…你說我該怎麼懲罰你？」完全沒有把任何一點心力分給跪在地上顫抖的女人，賽特帶著鬍子的嘴唇貼在崔維斯沒有防備的頸側磨蹭吮咬，熟悉的氣息在瞬間就包裹住崔維斯，「賽特…」眼框裡原本就危危顫顫的水霧一被刺激就碎成了水滴滾了下來，那張本來就英挺漂亮的臉上，一旦露出被慾望蒸透的脆弱，這樣的崔維斯有著足以讓人為他傾倒的誘人氣息，這太危險了…賽特眉頭緊蹙了起來，一把將崔維斯面朝下壓在軟床上，雪白柔韌的臀部被高高的抬起，肌肉緊實的背部肌肉被壓迫到身體柔軟度的極限，兩條腿跪在床上被打開到最大，接著他的腿根感覺到布料的貼近。

「賽特…是我先…唔啊！」半個胸口貼在床上的崔維斯沒忘了要反抗賽特，他只是不忍心那個年輕女孩遭罪，於是便軟軟的臣服在賽特身下，他清楚賽特想要的安撫是什麼，但他忽略了對高傲的賽特來說，通過自己的手段拿到的東西才是他真正想要的，賽特即使在盛怒之下也沒忘了要在崔維斯身上使用香膏油脂，自從第一次在戰場上將對方操的出血之後，他就再也沒這麼對待崔維斯過，「你都自身難保了還想護著別人？嗯？你這麼喜歡她？」怒極反笑的賽特手指插進崔維斯體內的擴張動作變的粗魯而且草率了起來，他草草的潤滑幾下就抽出手指，掀起自己下身的衣物掏出已經變硬的陰莖。

「不是…唔嗯！」帶著疼痛的侵入中斷了崔維斯想說的話，粗硬的肉柱又快又狠的撐開濕軟的肛口帶著雷霆之怒直直的插到了最深的地方，彷彿雷擊的快感跟痛感並列夾擊著崔維斯整個腰都軟了，岔的大開的兩條大腿支在柔軟的床舖上不停的打著顫，包裹著賽特粗大陰莖的地方因為被強行打開的不適，不由自主的抽搐吸吮著將它撐開到極限的硬物，當那根東西動起來的時候，才是真正讓崔維斯感到崩潰的時候，向外抽出到僅剩頭部留在裡面，然後再抓著崔維斯的腰胯兇猛的穿過層層疊疊的軟肉一插到底，直抵沒有人造訪過的腸道最深處，將那裡緊縮的肌肉粗暴的撐開磨擦。

「不是什麼？嗯？我不過才離開多久你們就搭上了？看起來她把你侍候的都忘了，我才是你的擁有者，不是嗎？」整根頂到最深處不動然後賽特壓下上身緊緊的貼在崔維斯背上，堅硬的皮甲在那不著寸縷的皮膚上壓出了痕跡，他的大手探進了崔維斯汗濕的金髮裡，抓住了那裡的髮絲強迫他向後仰起臉來，那張臉被生理性的淚水弄的濕漉漉的，賽特用眼尾餘光看著依然跪在地上的女人，如果她有膽量抬起臉來的話，就會在她的主神眼底看到那種所有物被侵占的小孩子一樣的神態，當然她嚇的連眼睛都不敢睜開更別說看了，賽特對這個戰利品的執著根本超出了她的想像。

「不我…呃啊！」崔維斯不知道自己想解釋什麼，惹怒賽特本來就是他想要的結果，但是當賽特真正的對他發起火來的時候，那種糾結在他胸口的鬱悶疼痛卻又讓他不適，為什麼？沒能來得及想出個結果，左肩背上的烙痕開始灼痛了起來，崔維斯發出了疼痛的叫聲，好像那個地方就要冒出火燄似的發出了高熱，賽特向後坐倒在床上，完全不給崔維斯掙扎的機會，在他完全變成原始神化形態的時候，抓住崔維斯顫抖的兩邊膝窩，把他從趴跪的姿勢擺弄成仰躺在賽特巨大化的原形胸口前，整個人都大了一圈的賽特，當然連插在崔維斯屁股裡的那根陰莖也大了一圈長了一截，這就是對崔維斯的懲罰，賽特打算用這種神化的形態狠狠的上他一次。


End file.
